


Как я

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Макс влюбился, и, по идее, Алек — тот, кто должен его понять лучше всего.





	Как я

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Медленно потянувшись и тряхнув головой, чтобы разогнать сонную негу, Алек заставил себя подняться, с сожалением скользнув ладонью по бедру Магнуса. Искушение остаться в постели и просто заснуть, позволив сладкой усталости и ленивым ласкам себя убаюкать, было велико, но долг оказался сильнее: завтра Институт должен был окончательно назвать имена отобранных кандидатов, и Алек хотел еще раз посмотреть личные дела. 

— Все-таки не ляжешь? — спросил Магнус, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках и окидывая Алека искушающим взглядом настоящих кошачьих глаз, и тот, не удержавшись, потянулся за поцелуем, но потом отстранился.

— Нет. Ложись, а мне еще нужно поработать. Скоро приду. 

Взяв себя в руки, Алек накинул шелковый халат, которым Магнус таки соблазнил его, вручив в качестве невозвращаемого под угрозой обиды подарка и с удовольствием пронаблюдав, как трикотажные футболки и штаны уходят в прошлое из-за вполне искреннего осознания удобства и, чего греха таить, понравившейся самому Алеку соблазнительности:

— Макс ведь привез папку? 

В этот момент он стоял к кровати спиной, поэтому не видел Магнуса, но тон, которым тот ответил, заставил резко обернуться — слишком ровный и ненатуральный, совершенно Алеку не нравящийся, потому что ничего хорошего обычно не предвещал:

— Не Макс, Изабель.

— Иззи приехала к нам, чтобы привезти папку, отдать которую я велел Максу? — уточнил Алек и, получив согласный кивок, спросил. — Почему?

Он точно знал, что с Максом все в порядке, видел его в Институте перед самым уходом и был уверен, что никаких важных заданий, способных отменить это, данное главой Института, ему не поступало, а значит, брат попросил потакающую ему Иззи из чистого каприза. 

Причем не в первый раз: две недели назад он уговорил оставить его для охраны Института вместо совместной с магами операции, а в прошлом месяце под видом какой-то мифической болезни не появился на тренировке в максимально приближенной к боевой обстановке, которую проводили Магнус и Люк. И Алек подумал бы, что это страх, но за неделю до того Макс без единого слова и даже с радостью ушел в патруль по неспокойному участку, схватился с немаленькой группой демонов и проявил себя очень хорошо, как сказали все участвовавшие в операции. И таких случаев Алек знал немало — к Максу вообще не было претензий ни у одного из работавших с ним охотников, только похвалы и лишь иногда упоминания о чрезмерном рвении, в общем-то нормальном для молодого охотника. Что делало ситуацию еще более странной — а значит, надо было разбираться и желательно побыстрее — с определенного момента Алек не желал тянуть с такими вещами, порождающими лишние тайны и уязвимости. 

Припереть к стенке Макса выглядело самым логичным, но, учитывая, что характером он слишком сильно напоминал самого Алека, вряд ли это хоть чему-то поможет, поэтому начать следовало с Иззи — судя по всему, она в курсе происходящих странностей. Вот завтра и начнет. 

Задумавшись, Алек не сразу услышал, как его зовет Магнус.

— Что?

Тот снисходительно хмыкнул, но потом, избавившись от всей томной искушающей расслабленности, выпрямился и пересел на край кровати. И Алеку это снова очень не понравилось. Ему вообще весь этот разговор категорически не нравился. 

— Александр, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать и, пожалуйста, выслушай меня и постарайся не злиться... — мягко произнес Магнус тем тоном, которым говорил с нервным, брыкающимся на любое предложение Алеком времен начала их отношений, настораживая теперешнего Алека еще больше. — По поводу Макса. Ты ведь и сам уже заметил, да?

— Что заметил? — ровно спросил Алек.

— Что он избегает появляться у нас и вообще избегает меня.

Сперва захотелось просто отмахнуться, потому что после тех первых недоразумений многолетней давности у Макса ничего против Магнуса быть точно не могло. Алек отлично помнил, как, вырываясь из Идриса к ним в Институт на каникулы, Макс буквально не отлипал от Магнуса, наблюдая за его колдовством, присутствуя на тех встречах, которые это допускали, знакомясь с близкими ему магами и прочими нижнемирцами находясь в полном восторге от всего этого. У себя в школе Макс вообще слыл знатоком Нижнего мира, и, учитывая изменившуюся обстановку, это только добавляло перспектив его карьере. Да он даже напился в первый раз с Магнусом и Иззи в «Пандемониуме» — за что Алек потом поругался и с одним, и с другой, а виноватого Макса наказал, вопреки каникулам, отправив чистить оружие. 

Однако, задумавшись, Алек понял, что всего этого уже почти год как нет. Если раньше прибывший Макс, не успев распаковать чемодан, мчался к ним, то теперь Алек с трудом вспомнил, когда брат в последний раз не то что ночевал, а просто был в их доме. Все прошлые — последние перед выпуском — каникулы он провел у Джейса с Клэри, живших в городе, и с Иззи в Институте, а на последние две недели вообще внезапно сорвался в Идрис к школьному другу. Да и все его «вольности», сперва так разозлившие Алека, по здравом размышлении действительно оказывались так или иначе связанными с Магнусом. 

— А почему?

За то время, что они были вместе, Алек множество раз вел с Магнусом сложные разговоры — иначе, наверное, и быть не могло, — обо всем, начиная с разницы их миров и заканчивая так никогда и не случившимися изменами, которых боялся какое-то время, изрядно потрепав этим нервы себе и потенциальному изменнику. Поэтому он отлично знал, как выглядит пытающийся найти способ сообщить что-то неприятное Магнус: как сейчас. Будто не решаясь начать говорить, он поднялся с постели, накинул халат, налил себе из внезапно появившегося в воздухе графина порцию какой-то выпивки, всегда служившей ему защитой, когда нужно было тянуть время или что-то еще делать с ненравящейся ситуацией. Но, как бы ни хотелось вытряхнуть из Магнуса правду побыстрее, Алек держался: если чего-то тот и не терпел, так это грубого давления.

— Дело в том... — протянул Магнус наконец, так и не опустив стакан после того, как сделал глоток, — что Макс очень растерян, запутался и не знает, что ему делать. И поэтому пользуется вашим, Лайтвуды, любимым средством решения эмоциональных проблем — сбегает. Ты же хорошо это понимаешь, да?

От вкрадчиво-насмешливого взгляда Алеку немного полегчало, но только до тех пор, пока он не вдумался в смысл.

— А какие у Макса эмоциональные проблемы с тобой?

И Магнус, наконец посмотрев прямо на Алека и больше не пряча глаза, печально пожал плечами:

— Он влюблен в меня.

Чушь какая. Алек хмыкнул, приняв это за шутку, однако выражение лица Магнуса осталось предельно серьезным, и пришлось допустить, что тот все же не шутит, и Алек тряхнул головой, недовольно морщась:

— Что за ерунда? Максу всего... — но не закончил.

— «...всего семнадцать»? — помог Магнус, почувствовав заминку. — Это не так мало. Напомнить, сколько тебе было, когда ты влюбился в Джейса?

Не стоило, Алек и сам хорошо помнил, что меньше. Но все равно мысль в голове не укладывалась. Макс — его младший братишка Макси, совсем недавно получавший первую руну и наивно спрашивавший, можно ли магией помирить людей, страдая по разводу родителей — влюблен в его четырехсотлетнего мага Магнуса? Чушь.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Магнус снисходительно усмехнулся:

— Поверь, я умею видеть влюбленных девственников. К тому же, я убедился.

Ярость накатила мгновенно и неконтролируемо, так, что Алек даже не понял, отчего все перед глазами внезапно залило алым. 

— Что?! 

От одной мысли о том, что Магнус посмел как-то... Макса, его буквально захлестнуло жаркой, не позволяющей думать волной. После всего доверия — его младшего брата?! Да как он посмел?! 

Потом, придя в себя, Алек будет долго просить за это прощения у Магнуса и так до конца и не простит себе сам, пытаясь понять, откуда же и почему после всего доверия это всплыло именно в нем — мерзкое, очень обидное и почти предательское. И останется навсегда благодарен Магнусу за то, что тот не позволил ему ничего сказать. 

— Александр! — одернул тот голосом, окатившим Алека словно ледяной водой: тем, которым говорил с членами Круга или пытавшимися унизить его охотниками, но никогда с ним. — Будь осторожен. 

И ярость так же внезапно, как и вспыхнула, ушла, смытая этим вот презрительным предупреждением и стыдом.

— Прости, — прошептал Алек, дернувшись к Магнусу, но не посмев. — Я... Прости меня. Прости.

Секунду Магнус пристально и с тем же холодным вниманием рассматривал его, а потом кивнул.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Он мучается.

Алек молча кивнул. Нужно, конечно, и как можно быстрее. Может быть, даже прямо сейчас. 

— Я в Институт. 

— Хорошо. 

Быстро одевшись, он повернулся к Магнусу:

— Открой мне портал. 

Но тот лишь покачал головой:

— Не надо. Иди так. 

— Ночью? 

— Ты сумеречный охотник, у тебя руны и меч с луком. Да и метро еще открыто. Иди, Александр, я не буду делать портал. 

Уже через двести метров ровного асфальта и проносящихся рядом машин решивший идти пешком Алек пожалел о том, что не изо всей силы, но вполне доходчиво хлопнул дверью, уходя: Магнус был абсолютно прав. Холодный воздух и ритм быстрого шага хорошо остужали, приводя мысли в порядок и избавляя от глупых порывов. Например, собственная вина перед Магнусом осозналась еще отчетливее и непригляднее, чем дома — но с этим можно было разобраться позже, и Алек откинул эту мысль, вернувшись к главному — брату. 

На пороге Института его встречала очевидно ждавшая Иззи. С ней тоже еще нужно будет объясниться, выяснив, какого демона она столько времени молчала, но срочности не было, и, приветственно кивнув, Алек хотел пройти мимо. Не вышло: сестра твердо ухватила за руку, и пришлось остановиться.

— Что?

Иззи с забавной смесью упрямства и мольбы посмотрела на него:

— Что ты ему скажешь?

Алек скривился:

— Я разберусь, — но Иззи мотнула головой, явно намеренная не выпускать его, вцепиться, если понадобится, и зубами, так что, глубоко вдохнув и вспомнив, что вины для искупления на сегодня ему уже достаточно, Алек серьезно ответил: — Я ни в чем не виню его, Из. Если я и зол, то только на себя. Нам просто нужно поговорить. Ему же плохо?

Иззи кивнула:

— Очень. 

— И этого хватит. Я разберусь. А ты подумай, как объяснишь мне, что столько тянула.

И, оставив расстроенную сестру на ступенях, вошел в Институт. 

К Максу Алек постучал, но сразу же толкнул дверь, правильно решив, что брат тоже уже в курсе, и у него не заперто. 

— Привет.

— Алек! — испуганно прошептал сжавшийся на своей койке у дальней стены Макс, и Алека неприятно кольнуло мыслью, чего же тот с таким страхом от него ждал. 

По дороге Алек придумал целую речь, и не одну, просчитал несколько возможных вариантов разговора в зависимости от реакции Макса, но сейчас, увидев, с каким затравленным выражением на него смотрит младший брат, не смог вспомнить ни одного. Абстрактно, на расстоянии все выглядело совершенно не так, как сейчас и здесь. И это ведь он довел до такого, потому что именно он — взрослый и глава Института, и именно его задача — знать, что происходит с людьми, за которых он так или иначе отвечает. Думать о том, что было бы, не реши Магнус все-таки просветить его, Алеку оказалось откровенно страшно.

Провалившись в самообвинения, он застыл на пороге, так и не произнеся ни слова после первого ровного и абсолютно пустого приветствия, просто не зная, как начать — однако Макс увидел другое. И если сперва он смотрел с виноватым опасением, то с каждой секундой алекова молчания вины в его взгляде становилось все больше, а опасение темнело, превращаясь в откровенное отчаяние — но он тоже молчал, так же, кажется, не зная, что сказать. 

Правда, через какое-то время все же не выдержал. 

— Алек? Алек, я не... не... — начал он дрожащим голосом, но договорить не сумел, потому что горло перехватило сухим рыданием.

И Алек наконец увидел то, что должен был с самого начала: что Макса трясет, что у него черные круги под глазами и сбитые костяшки, которые он, кажется, не стал лечить, что он варится в этой безвыходности на медленном огне уже очень давно — а виной всему этому сам Алек. Который теперь стоит и молчит, добивая за собственную глупость и слепоту. Что же он делает-то?!

— Я... Я... не хотел! — едва выговорил Макс трясущимися губами, и Алек наконец пришел в себя. 

— Я знаю, — уверенно кивнул он и раскрыл объятия, а потом крепко прижал трясущегося от рыданий брата к себе. 

— Я... никогда!.. Ничего... Алек! Никогда! Я пытался... пытался перестать! — шептал Макс, а Алек, гладя вздрагивающую спину и уверяя, что все понимает, думал, какой же он слепой дурак, мнящий себя хорошим лидером и умудрившийся не заметить, что происходит у него под самым носом с его самыми близкими людьми. 

А ведь половину мучений Макса он мог бы отменить простыми словами о том, что не винит. Да и как он, рискнувший ради Магнуса всем, может винить кого-то, восхитившегося тем же чудом? 

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он Максу, прижимая его к себе еще крепче. — Я тебя не виню. Все будет хорошо.

***

А через три года счастливый, но слегка настороженный Макс привел знакомиться с семьей своего парня — с синеватой кожей, аккуратными рожками и кучей звенящих на запястьях браслетов Антуана. 

Мать философски пожала плечами, отец усмехнулся:

— По крайней мере, не на свадьбе.

А Магнус прошептал Алеку на ухо:

— Это обереги на удачу. Думаю, если все пройдет нормально, в следующий раз их будет поменьше.


End file.
